


Once in a Lifetime

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean-Centric, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Purgatory, Power Bottom Sam, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns from purgatory to a life he doesn't recognize. While the boys mend their broken relationship, Dean realizes he has feelings for Castiel as well. Can he have them both?</p><p>"Never in a million years would Dean have thought he would be seducing an angel into a threesome with his brother, yet somehow this wasn't the craziest thing he'd done in his life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> This is really angsty at first I'm sorry! My first time writing wincest and wincestiel, comments are welcome! Dean's headspace can get a little dark at some points but it's a happy ending I promise! P.S. I really don't like Amelia lol Also, lots of love and thanks to my editor Wayward_Daughter_16 ! Enjoy :)

Dean had a sinking feeling in his stomach that only seemed to worsen with time. He'd made it out of purgatory alive, something he should have been overwhelmed with joy about, but the life he came back to was nothing even close to what he'd hoped for. 

Dean's focus never wavered during his time in purgatory, his missions were to find Cas and get back to Sam, neither of which ended well. 

There were a few times when Dean almost broke and allowed Benny to lead him to the exit, his need to be with Sam becoming too excruciating. But something always held him back, he couldn't abandon his angel, he was family. Dean's growing feelings for Cas had become very messy and confusing, so he decided to ignore the chaos in his head and carry on. 

His search for Cas ended in vain, as he can still seeing him slipping through his fingers whenever he shuts his eyes. Cas' face full of panic and fear, screaming for Dean as he faded away. If only Dean had tried a little harder or reached a little further, he could have saved him. But Dean failed and Cas was trapped in that awful place. It made it him feel physically sick, unable to eat or sleep properly.

At least he thought he would finally reunite with his brother. He wanted Sam to hold him and kiss him, temporarily erase all the pain that had consumed him this last year. Dean made his way to Rufus's cabin, desperate and exhausted, only to findthat it was empty. Sam's phones were dead and he was nowhere to be found. He decided on fixing up the place a little while he thought of a way to locate his brother.

Not long after, Dean heard the familiar hum of Baby's engine, conveniently delivering his Sammy back to him. Dean jumped him and went through the motions of checking to make sure it was really him before allowing himself to indulge in any kind of reunion.

Everything checked out, alleviating Dean's paranoia, he was free to admire his little brother. Sam was more beautiful than he remembered and all Dean wanted to do was wrap himself up in his warmth. He pulled Sam into a bone crushing hug, inhaling his scent like a drug.

Something was off, Dean knew Sam's body language and could immediately sense how tense his brother was acting. The hug didn't turn into a kiss, he didn't slam Dean up against the wall, and he didn't say he missed him. Sam ended the hug rather quickly and began pacing around the room, not quite the reaction that Dean had been craving. The underwhelming and awkward moment became too intense so he spoke up, probing Sam for answers he didn't want to hear.

He learned that Sam had quit hunting, leaving the old life behind completely. He didn't even look for Dean, he simply lived that apple pie life he'd always dreamt of, shacking up with some chick and a dog. What hurt most was how easy the transition seemed to be for Sam. He saw an out and took it, on some level he must have been relieved to be free from the anchor that had always held him back.

Sadness quickly turned to anger, but Dean chose to bottle it up, not able to handle a fight right now. However, anger didn't really cover what was boiling up inside his gut. He'd lost Cas, a dreadful pain he wouldn't even fully believe yet. And he'd lost Sam. Sam, the love of his life, his partner, his soulmate, abandoned him for some girl. The betrayal was unimaginable, never did Dean expect to lose Sam in such a way. Jealousy was an ugly beast, nesting itself a home deep inside Dean's core.

He composed himself as best as he could, determined to change the subject. They discussed a plan to rescue Kevin and clean up the mess that Crowley made of the world. Right now, Dean needed to focus on something, he wanted to hunt and kill, his feral instincts from Purgatory kicking into overdrive.

~

Their relationship was extremely rocky, the two of them remained distant from one another in order to avoid that huge inevitable fight for as long as possible. They hunted together, focusing solely on the jobs, tension building ever higher. It went unspoken that they would not sleep in the same bed, the ghost of Amelia's presence still lingering like an open wound.

Dean ached for comfort, he wanted to shove aside his pride and hurt feelings, desiring nothing more than to lose himself mindlessly in Sam's body, but he somehow resisted. 

To make matters worse his mind dwelled on Cas, he missed him terribly. Dean often found himself fantasizing about the angel and wishing he would somehow come back. He reluctantly thought about holding him and kissing him, which was definitely a new thing, yet he couldn't help it. Dean didn't know why these feelings were suddenly surfacing now that Cas was gone, but it left him feeling incredibly guilty because no matter how angry he was with Sam he was still in love with him.

Dean swore he kept seeing the angel randomly, making him feel slightly insane. His brain was swimming with remorse and confusion, his mental health slowly deteriorating. With nobody to turn to, he descended further into a depression, learning loneliness like he'd never known.

They were in some shit motel, working on their latest case. Sam browsed his laptop and babbled on about theories involving the missing kid, while Dean washed his hands in the bathroom sink. He scrubbed his hands longer and more forcefully than necessary, getting lost in the task. Dean heard his brother's words but wasn't listening, he was mainly just taking in the sound of Sam's voice, still not used to it after a year of absence. 

When Dean finally looked up into the mirror, his face was not the only one he saw. Castiel's piercing blue eyes stood out brightly among the filth on his face. He stared back at Dean through the glass, looking just as he had in Purgatory, scruffy beard and all. Dean wasn't sure if it was real this time, but when he turned around cautiously, the angel did not disappear. 

"Cas?" Dean whispered.

"Hello, Dean," Cas replied, a flicker of a smile attempted to break through.

Emotions got the better of him as he stepped forward, bringing Cas into a tight hug. Dean surprised himself when he didn't check to see if the creature before him was only just an illusion posing as his angel. He knew he should have made sure it wasn't a shapeshifter, a leviathan, or even a demon, but somehow he simply knew it was him. Dean's hardened exterior momentarily dropped, he melted into Cas' welcoming embrace. He'd been so emotionally shut down lately, that simply holding Cas flooded warmth and light back into his heart. 

He smelled horrendous and Dean could feel all the dirt from Cas' clothes rubbing off onto his own, but right now he didn't care. He clutched onto Cas as if he were a life preserver and Dean was drowning. His hands wove their way into Cas' matted hair as he pulled back slightly from the hug, needing to see Cas' face again. Dean felt himself move instinctively closer, this newly recurring fantasy of kissing Cas almost getting the better of him. Dean felt strange, he wasn't supposed to feel this way for Cas, he loved Sam. But somehow this felt different, Cas' aura was drawing him in like a magnet. The angel looked anxious, as if he could feel all of Dean's inner turmoil.

"How?" asked Dean, moving his hands from Cas' hair to cradle his face.

"Cas?" Sam said, suddenly appearing in the frame of the bathroom door.

The two of them jumped at Sam's words, startled out of their intense staring match. Dean released Cas' face and allowed him to face the younger Winchester.

"Sam," Cas said, attempting to smile again.

Sam, apparently just as reckless as Dean, pulled Cas into his strong arms, engulfing him completely. Seeing them together like that made Dean's heart nearly burst. What was happening? He didn't feel a twinge of jealousy, just a happy fullness that was beginning to patch up the hole in his chest. When Sam released him, the three of them stood there in the bathroom still soaking in the realness of the situation. Sam was the first to break through the thick silence.

"Dean, I thought you said-" Sam began.

"I know what I said and I know what I saw. Cas, how are you here?" Dean said, taking off the rose colored glasses, needing answers.

Cas sighed and walked over to the table, plopping down tiredly. 

"I don't have any idea how I escaped. Everything happened very fast and my memory is lacking," Cas said, his eyes glassy as he avoided both brother's gaze. 

Dean couldn't believe it, Purgatory was crystal clear in his head, every traumatic experience permanently ingrained into his brain. Cas looked stressed, afraid, and broken, and all Dean wanted to do was heal him. Dean walked over to the table and sat across from him, taking the angel's hand.

"Hey, we'll figure this out, okay?" Dean reassured him, squeezing their fingers together more tightly.

Cas' eyes found Dean's and he visibly relaxed, reveling in the simple comfort that his touch provided. Sam joined them at the table and stood beside Cas, placing a giant hand on his back, massaging him soothingly. Finally, the angel produced a full smile, looking up at Sam and then back at Dean.

"I am dirty," Cas announced, standing up and striding back into the bathroom, leaving the boys alone.

Sam filled Cas' empty seat and went back to his research, hiding behind his laptop. Dean stared at his brother, wishing they could just get past all the bullshit. This strained lack of fighting had to come to an end, they needed to just get everything out in the open and hash it out. Sam didn't look up at him, just continued staring at the screen, his unmoving eyes not actually reading anything.

Barely five minutes had past when Cas reemerged from the bathroom, looking brand new. His clothes were clean and his face refreshed, he stood before them proudly. Dean felt his dick twitch at the sight, the angel was sexy, no other word for it. Guilt filling him, Dean quickly turned away, glancing at Sam. Surprisingly, his brother was sporting a similar expression of confused arousal. Seriously, what was happening? If Cas noticed the Winchester's discomposure, he certainly didn't say anything.

~

Time continued to pass and still nothing became resolved, if anything things had gotten worse. Dean tricked Sam into running to Amelia's rescue in order to protect Benny from an undeserved death. More lies and secrets, adding fuel to the fire. 

In the end, Sam chose to stay with Dean, leaving Amelia behind for good. The two of them sat on the couch in Rufus's cabin, eating dinner and watching some boxing match on tv. There weren't many words exchanged between them, but Sam kept the beers coming and for that Dean was grateful. 

After they'd finished eating and filled themselves with four beers each, Sam scooted closer, pressing himself against Dean's body. He rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, looking up at him and placed his hand on his thigh. They hadn't been this close since the initial hug when Dean returned. God, Dean wanted this, his whole body reacting to Sam's heat like a chemical reaction. However, Dean was hurting too badly and wouldn't allow the pleasure to mask the pain he felt. He grabbed Sam's hand and lifted it off his thigh, the gesture enough to clearly convey his feelings.

"Dean, please," Sam whispered, moving his hand back, but this time it was to cup Dean's cheek, turning his face towards him.

Their faces were inches apart, Dean could feel his own heart rate quickening as he searched his brother's doe eyes. His focus wandered down to Sam's sweet lips, every fiber of his being pulsing with desire to finally kiss him. No, they wouldn't go down this road, Dean decided the fight was happening right now.

"Did you fuck her?" He asked coldly.

"What?" Sam replied, lowering his hand away from Dean's face.

"When you went to her 'rescue', did you fuck her?" Dean repeated.

"Dean, the only reason I ever even saw her again was because you tricked me into going!" Sam shot back.

"You left me no choice, you were gonna hurt Benny," Dean said calmly.

"There's always a choice," Sam corrected him.

"You didn't answer my question," Dean said emotionlessly.

Sam swallowed nervously but didn't turn away, their eyes remained locked when he replied.

"Yes," he choked out.

Dean expected it, but hearing it confirmed was a different thing entirely. This hurt worse than anything he'd endured during Purgatory, unwanted tears finally escaped through the cracks of Dean's tough shell. He sprang up off the couch, wiping his face and closing his eyes momentarily. 

"Just go be with her, please. Don't stay here out of some sort of fucked up obligation," Dean said weakly.

"Dean, I want to be here with you. I did love Amelia, a part of me still does, I guess. She made me happy and helped me through a rough time, but she's not you," Sam confessed.

"A rough time?"

Now Dean was angry, not able to resist the urges anymore he started trashing the room. 

"You mean like the time when you didn't even _try_ to look for me?" he screamed as he flipped the coffee table.  
"It must have been a real fucking hard time moving on instantly, finding love and happiness!"

He kicked down the television, and punched a hole through the wall.

"Yeah, Sam, a real rough time!" Dean yelled.

Sam was in his space immediately, trying to hold him or stop him, but Dean didn't want to be stopped. Rage coursing through his veins, he hit Sam in the face, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Why, Sammy? Why didn't you look for me? We're supposed to be different! Why'd you leave me?" Dean openly cried, moving toward Sam, instinctively checking to make sure he didn't hurt him too bad.

"I don't know, Dean! I know it was wrong and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Sam said, tears welling in his own eyes as he started to cry.

He lunged forward, tangling his limbs into Dean's as he pushed them back down onto the couch. Sam repeated 'I'm sorry' over and over, straddling Dean's hips and scattering desperate kisses on his face. His soft lips ghosted over Dean's ear, continuing to apologize, sending shivers up Dean's spine. He felt himself losing the battle of staying angry, unable to control himself any longer, his fingers snaked their way into Sam's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

It felt like Dean had been holding his breath for an eternity, Sam's mouth finally allowing him to breathe again. They fit together perfectly, molding into one another like clay. The taste that greeted Dean was exquisite, his brother's kisses more addictive than any drug. Tears continued leaking down their faces, mixing together and dripping into their kiss. 

"Please, don't leave me again," Dean begged.

He can't remember ever feeling this vulnerable, craving Sam's love, not caring how pathetic he sounded. 

"Never," he sobbed, trailing kisses down Dean's jaw and neck, hands aimlessly rubbing all of Dean he could touch.

"Dammit, I love you, Sammy," Dean said barely audible. 

Sam's head popped up from Dean's neck to look at him with a shocked expression. They didn't oftern verbalize their feelings to one another. His eyes were swollen red and his hair a mess, yet he still looked beautiful.

"I love you too, Dean," Sam said and brought their lips together again.

They kissed for a long time, relearning the curve of their lips and the taste of each other's tongues. Dean never wanted it to stop, just content to swim inside Sam's warmth.

"We should go to bed," Sam managed between kisses.

"Mmmm," Dean agreed.

Sam hopped off Dean's lap and took his hand, making their way into the bedroom. Together, they stripped their clothes and crawled into bed, naked. Sam was stunning, his frame even larger and more muscular than Dean remembered. Tonight was not about sex, it was about closeness and comfort. 

Sam curled his entire body around Dean, cuddling him snugly. Dean was usually the big spoon, instinctually needing to protect Sam even in this most basic act. But tonight he willingly allowed himself to be held by his little brother, enjoying the safety of his arms. 

Laying in bed for not even two minutes, Dean was already drifting off to sleep. He needed this kind of sleep, clear of all nightmares and depression. Dean focused on the thrum of Sam's heartbeat against his back, the best lullaby he'd ever heard.

~

Pleasure electrified every nerve in Dean's relaxed body, as he thrust his hips off the bed and moaned through the best dream he'd ever had. Only when he opened his eyes, he realized it wasn't a dream. Sam's glorious mouth was on his cock, waking him up the best way a person could. Dean locked eyes with his brother, saw him smirk as he plunged down farther, taking most of the hard length into his mouth.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groaned.

Sam whined happily around the shaft while one of his hands massaged Dean's sac. Nothing in the world could compare to the way Sam worshiped his dick. Dean was hungry for it, especially after a year of nothing but his hand for company.

"Missed my cock, baby boy? Dean said, grabbing a handful of Sam's silky hair.

Sam loved his hair being pulled, it always encouraged and turned him on further. He began sucking harder, the tip of Dean's cock slamming at the back of his throat. His orgasm was building steadily, about to overtake him at any moment, when suddenly Sam stopped, squeezing the base and preventing Dean from coming too soon.

"Yeah, I have missed it," Sam said huskily, as he crawled forward, lining their cocks up to brush against one another.

"A lot," Sam added, as he kissed Dean deeply while gently rutting their hips together. 

"Sammy, please," Dean begged, for what he didn't know.

"I prepared myself for you, Dean. Gonna ride your cock," Sam said wickedly.

"Jesus, fuck," Dean exhaled.

Sam reached for Dean's dick and placed it at his slippery entrance, slowly sinking down, engulfing him in pure ecstasy. He leaned forward again, this time placing a more delicate kiss on Dean's lips. Sam kept his face inches from Dean's as he began to rock his hips. They shared the same air, breathing life into one another's lungs. 

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered, picking up speed slightly.

His eyes closed as a tear snuck out, falling fast down his face. Dean wiped it away, both hands moving to cradle Sam's face and stroke his hair.

"It's okay, Sammy, I forgive you," Dean whispered back.

"No, Dean, don't," he croaked.

"Too bad," Dean said automatically.

Sam pulled back and sat up, riding Dean's cock hard, setting a punishing pace. He moaned his brother's name unabashedly as he bounced up and down bringing Dean closer to the edge with him. Sam was absolutely divine, his leaking cock throbbing with need, Dean took hold of it and began pumping it in rhythm.

"You gonna come on my cock?" Dean asked, strengthening his grip on Sam's dick.

"Yes, Dean!" Sam panted.

"Come for me, baby boy," Dean growled.

Sam came hard, clenching around Dean's cock, milking every last drop of his orgasm. Powerful white stripes coated Dean's hand and chest as Sam spurted his release. Dean shivered as he felt his cum shoot inside his brother, completely filling him, claiming him in the most primal way.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Sam chanted, slowly coming down from his high.

"So beautiful, Sammy," Dean praised.

Sam slid off Dean' cock and rolled over onto his side, snuggling close. He laid his head on Dean's chest, fully relaxed as he closed his eyes and sighed. He soothingly stroked Sam's hair and kissed the top of his head, holding him firmly in place.

"Sam, that was fuckin' incredible," Dean said sleepily.

Sam hummed in agreement, kissing Dean's pec, twining their fingers together. There was a long peaceful silence, both basking in the afterglow of what transpired.

"How could you forgive me that easily?" Sam finally asked.

Dean didn't want to talk about this anymore. He loved Sam and forgave him, wasn't that enough? He just needed Sam to understand this so they could both move on, ready to continue and enjoy the life they'd almost lost. 

"Because you _know_ why. And I guess now I have to tell you everyday. Cause I love you Sammy, I love you, I love you!" Dean said loudly. 

Dean laughed lightly, these three simple words able to wipe away his closed off demeanor, making him giddy. Sam snorted and lifted his head, propping himself up on one elbow, he looked down at Dean's wide grin.

"Such a jerk," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ jerk. Bitch," Dean said, flipping them over so Sam was underneath him. Lips sealed together, as their sticky bodies rubbed shamelessly against one another.

The two couldn't stop smiling through the kiss, love consuming Dean's heart and desire filling in his cock. It felt freeing to smile like this, not as a mask but as his true face.

~

It had been a couple months since the fight, everything falling into place, leaving the boys much happier. Communication and honesty had never been their strong suit, but recently there were no need for secrets or buried emotions. Their love was pure and easy, making life more enjoyable than ever before. All but one last secret.

Dean's unresolved feelings for Castiel remained heavy in his mind. Dean felt sick. Shouldn't Sam should be enough, especially now that they were so happy? He felt like he was cheating on Sam, betraying his trust by just thinking these sinful thoughts about the angel. 

Cas would pop in regularly, whether it be Rufus's cabin or the crap motel they were currently staying in. Sometimes, he helped them with a case or Crowley, while other times it was just to spend time with the boys. This behavior was rather new, Cas didn't usually just "hang out" with them, often too busy dealing with angel business and such. Perhaps Purgatory changed him, forcing him to realize how much he enjoyed their companionship, craving it on an emotional level.

Cas' increased presence did not help Dean's situation, if anything it made it worse, finding himself pining harder for the angel. It was becoming ever more difficult to hide the stolen glances and physical arousal if he got too close. Dean was sure Sam would soon figure it out, inevitably destroying the beautiful place their relationship had finally achieved. 

However, Sam and Cas seemed to be spending much more time together. Was it Dean's imagination or were they even sitting closer together sometimes? A couple of times Dean could swear he even caught them staring at one another. Wasn't that supposed to be his and Cas' gig, not Sam's? That's why when Sam let something slip all too casually in bed one night, Dean asked him to repeat himself.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked nervously, hands digging bruises into his brother's hips, stopping them from grinding their cocks together. Only the thin layer of fabric from their underwear remained between them.

"I said, I know you wanna fuck Cas," Sam repeated, pressing light kisses onto Dean's neck, attempting to move his hips again.

Dean was paralyzed, unable to formulate a response, he just held his breath and stayed still under his brother. Surely, Gabriel was back from the dead, messing with Dean in the most fucked up way, flexing his twisted sense of humor. 

"What the fuck, Sam," Dean managed.

"C'mon, Dean, I see the way you look at him, the way you've always looked at him. I know that look, because it's the way you look at me," Sam said smoothly.

His voice was deep and carnal, apparently extremely turned on by the thought of Dean and Cas together. He continued his attack on Dean's neck, sucking a hickey onto his left side.

There was no way this was actually happening. This was a test, Sam's fucked up way of determining Dean's loyalty. 

"No, w-what? I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said shakily, his voice betraying him. He couldn't sound more guilty if he tried.

"It's okay, Dean. I feel it too. I want him. Want all of us together," Sam confessed, pinching one of Dean's nipples.

Dean's heart was beating like a freight train, his body reacting to both Sam's movements and words. 

"Wanna kiss him and taste him. And I'm gonna touch your cock while you watch us," Sam continued, his thrusts becoming faster and more intense. 

Dean allowed himself to listen, losing control as his brother planned out the hottest fucking fantasy he'd ever heard.

"I want you to fuck him while I take you from behind. Wanna hear all the sounds he makes as you plow into him. God, Dean, I want it so bad," Sam panted, guiding them closer to their impending orgasms.

"He'd probably be such a slut for our cocks, begging and moaning for more. C'mon, Dean, let's fuck our virgin angel," Sam spit out, Dean had never heard him talk so dirty, his cock about to explode.

"Yes, Sammy," Dean breathed.

"Yes, what?" Sam demanded.

"Yes, I wanna fuck him. Yes to all of it," Dean practically shouted, grabbing Sam's ass and forcing him to rut harder.

"Fuck, Deeeeean!" Sam moaned.

He could feel Sam's hot seed dampen their underwear, Dean's own orgasm only seconds behind, adding to the wetness between them.

Sam collapsed on top of him, his breathing heavy and skin slick with sweat. When he rolled to the empty space on the bed, he grabbed Dean's hand and brought it to his lips. They looked at each other, eyes filled with the perfect combination of lust and love. Sam laid soft kisses on the back of his hand as well as each individual finger, wordlessly expressing how much he meant to him.

Wiggling out of their sticky garments, they cleaned themselves as best they could in their tired states. Dean was still trying to process the fact that Sam wanted Castiel as much as he did, wondering how long his brother felt this way. 

"How long?" Dean asked, beginning to come out of his stupor.

"I don't really know. I mean, I guess it's always been a small thought in my head. Something I pushed away, afraid of what it meant. But lately, I just can't help myself. And I've known you felt this way probably before you did," Sam said proudly.

Lost in thought, Dean pictured the three of them together, when a sudden panic hit Dean like a ton of bricks. What if Cas didn't want this? What if he freaked out and never wanted to see them again?

"Wait, how do we know Cas even feels this way? I mean, he's an angel, they probably don't do this sort of thing," Dean rambled.

"Cas has always been different, though, not like the other angels. Look at how much he's done for us," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, I just don't wanna lose him because we can't keep it in our pants," Dean half joked.

"Dean, we're not gonna force him. And besides even if he's not interested I don't think he'd abandon us, we've been through too much together. Plus, he's never judged us before," Sam said reasonably.

Sam was right, he was simply overthinking the whole thing. 

"I say tomorrow night we give him a call," Sam said, trying to fight the sleep that was about to take him.

"Tomorrow night," Dean confirmed.

Eyes shut, hands still locked together, and small smiles etched on their faces, the boys drifted away.

~

Dean was seated at the table in Rufus's cabin, surrounded by books, going over some lore to help them with their latest case. He was reading in circles, eyes going blurry and brain distracted.

Were they really gonna do this? Risk everything by asking Castiel to join them in a sexual relationship. Never in a million years would Dean have thought he would be seducing an angel into a threesome with his brother, yet somehow this wasn't the craziest thing he'd done in his life.

Dean heard Sam enter the room from behind him, his long arms wrapped around Dean's chest as he leaned down to kiss his ear. Dean relaxed into his brother's touch, leaning back while breathing out a sigh of contentment.

"So," Sam said seductively.

"So," Dean mimicked him.

"It's officially tomorrow night. You still up for this?" Sam asked, trapping Dean's earlobe between his teeth, nipping it sweetly.

"Yeah," Dean whined, tilting his head to give Sam better access.

"Should I call him or do you want to?" Sam offered, his mouth traveling down to lick possessively over the hickey he'd bruised there the previous night.

"I'll call him," Dean decided, pulling away from Sam's heavenly assault.

Dean stood up, winked at Sam and headed towards the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, gearing up to find the words to pray to his angel.

_Cas? Hey, uh, look, Sam and I need to see you. Got something we wanna ask you. So, if you can hear me, just pop on over to the cabin. Okay, see you soon, hopefully._

Sam sat down next to him and clasped their hands together, waiting for the unsuspecting angel to make his entrance. As the minutes went by, Sam became more impatient, initiating a lazy kiss to pass the time. Before they knew it, the kiss had grown rather heated, leaving both boys hard and wanting.

"Dean?" Cas interrupted them, the familiar flutter of his wings accompanied his arrival.

Dean broke the kiss, cheeks red and eyes dark with arousal he turned his attention to Cas.

"Cas, glad you could make it," Dean said.

He rose off the bed to cross the room, invading the angel's personal space. Sam followed his lead, standing closely behind Cas. The boys surrounded him on each side with their warm bodies, trying to gage the angel's reaction before touching him, not wanting to pressure him into anything he didn't want. Cas' eyes widened, a nervous expression painted on his face.

"You said you wanted to ask me something?" Cas spoke up innocently.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a hard thing to say. Maybe I could show you. Can I touch you, Cas?" Dean asked, his voice sultry. 

If Cas appeared nervous before it was nothing to how he looked now, practically quivering with anticipation.

"Yes, Dean, you may touch me," he replied, blushing.

"Awesome," Dean said grinning. 

He stepped closer, pressing himself against Cas' body, their hips touching. Dean leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Cas let slip a small moan and tripped backwards, falling into Sam's waiting arms. Cas was now sandwiched between the boys, Dean's hard cock was pressed on his thigh while Sam's rested snug against his ass. 

"You wish to have intercourse with me? Both of you?" Cas gasped, his hands moving to rest on Dean's hips, holding him in place.

"Only if you want us," Sam whispered into the angel's ear.

"Yes," he said closing his eyes, wiggling his pelvis against them, his already growing erection trying to find friction. 

"I want this very much," he suddenly paused, opening his eyes.

"I have never done this before," he said looking embarrassed.

"Shh, angel, we'll take care of you," Dean cooed, caressing Cas' face and bringing their mouths together once again.

This kiss was more needy, Dean moved his strong lips against Cas', teaching him a gentle rhythm. Sam's arms slithered down Cas' body, landing on his waist. His skilled hands began unbuckling his belt, all the while peppering tiny kisses on the back of his neck.

Dean let his tongue peak out, attempting to gain entry to the other man's mouth. Cas understood and accepted Dean's offer, enthusiastically taking him into his wet heat. Cas moaned loudly into the kiss, making Dean dizzy with arousal. He grabbed a fist full of Cas' messy hair, pulling him impossibly closer. 

As their kiss grew sloppier, Sam managed to open Cas' zipper, palming the hardness he found there. 

"Oh, Sam," Cas panted into Dean's mouth.

Dean nearly came right then and there. The wrecked sound of Cas' voice moaning his brother's name against his own lips was insanely hot. Encouraged, Sam pulled Cas' pants and underwear down, freeing the angel's virgin cock. He closed his hand around the shaft, stroking it lovingly. 

Dean detached himself from Cas' addictive mouth, wanting to see the action for himself. Cas' cock was huge and already leaking steadily. He watched as Sam's thumb swirled over the tip, dragging the wetness down as he continued to pump him. Sam took the opportunity to steal Cas' mouth for himself, turning the angel's head, devouring him with a hungry kiss.

Dean needed that cock in his mouth right the fuck now, so he dropped to his knees, placing kitten licks on the base of his length and balls. Sam stopped the kiss, only to make eye contact with Dean, feeding the cock into his waiting mouth. This was the most erotic moment of Dean's life, sucking on his angel's dick under the heavy gaze of his gorgeous brother. Dean sucked happily, enjoying the little sounds Cas made as he got closer to the edge.

"You like this Cas? Dean's mouth feel good?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Oh, Dean, please, more!" Cas said, thrusting his hips ever so slightly.

"You gonna come in his mouth? Such a naughty little angel, begging for it. Do it, Cas, come for us," Sam whispered.

Dean's cock was painfully hard inside his jeans, Sam's filthy fucking mouth was gonna be the death of him. Cas' rhythm became erratic and seconds later he was coming hard, screaming the boys names. Dean drank everything the angel could give him, moaning as the salty taste slid down his throat. Cas' knees gave out but Sam didn't let him fall, holding him tight and kissing him passionately. 

Dean released the cock from his mouth, standing back up he started stripping his clothing.

"Wanna see you," Dean panted, moving on to remove Cas' clothes. 

Once Sam was sure Cas could stand on his own he ripped off his own clothes, joining them in the nakedness. 

"I want to taste you both," Cas said, a hand on each brother's chest, tracing patterns on the muscles he found there. He looked drunk from the physical stimulation he was both giving and receiving.

"Get on your knees," Dean commanded.

Cas lowered himself down to the ground, his softened cock already perking up at Dean's words.

They both stood in front of him, stroking their cocks, inches away from the angel's face. 

"Touch us," Sam ordered, and Cas obeyed. A cock in both hands, he fondled them experimentally. 

It was sinful how innocent he looked down there, figuring out how to pleasure them. Without warning he took Sam's throbbing cock into his mouth, moaning like it was the sweetest dessert he'd ever tried. 

"Look how pretty he is for us, Dean," Sam groaned, his eyes glued to the sight below him.

Cas sucked him generously, then switched to engulf Dean in his wet hole.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean choked out. 

Sam pulled Dean's attention away from Cas, kissing him deeply. The whole thing was incredibly intimate, sharing each other like this. His orgasm was extremely close, the kiss with Sam turning into more of an open mouth panting. He continued alternating their cocks, his moans causing the most delicious vibrations.

Sam came first, Cas sucking it down eagerly, not wasting a single drop. He then quickly filled himself with Dean's cock, ready for load number two. Dean could feel Sam's cum coating the angel's mouth, adding to the slickness. He came harder than ever before, gifting Cas with his fierce release, their cum mixing together in his greedy mouth.

"Holy fuckin' shit, Cas! You sure you've never done this before? Fuckkkkk," Dean groaned.

"I have never engaged in sexual activity until now, Dean. However, I have viewed multiple pornographies and understand the basics," Cas explained bluntly, as he rose up off the floor and kissed them both lightly.

"I hope this is not over, because I do wish to continue," Cas said, smiling.

"Far from over, Cas. Tell us what you want," Sam said, connecting their hands together and running small circles on it with his thumb. Dean loved how gentle his brother could be one moment and how the next he could become the kinkiest son of a bitch.

"I wish to be penetrated," Cas admitted.

Dean let out a small whine, normally he would think the statement was weird, but from Cas it only turned him on more. He pulled Cas towards him, kissing him roughly, kneading his ass in his strong hands.

"Gonna fuck you, angel. Wanna feel that tight ass," Dean said filthily.

Cas was putty in his arms, submitting to Dean's prowess over him. He surprised Cas by picking him up bridal style, carrying him over to the bed. Dean placed him down carefully, and lowered himself down between Cas' legs. He spread his thighs, drinking in the image of his perfect hole. Dean kissed it tentatively, giving Cas time to adjust to what he was about to do.

"This okay?" Dean asked, licking a small stripe over the opening.

"DEAN! Yes!" Cas replied, bucking his hips off the bed. 

Sam was there in an instant, petting his hair and kissing him.

"You're okay, Cas," he soothed him, massaging his chest, rubbing over his sensitive nipples.

Dean dared to keep going, swirling his tongue around the pink rim and eventually sticking it inside. He ate Cas out sensually, soaking up every moment, determined to remember it in detail. 

"So beautiful," Sam told him, kissing him on the forehead.

He went to the nightstand and retrieved the lube from the bottom drawer, then joined Dean at the edge of the bed.

"Dean," Sam whispered.

Dean understood and held out his hand, allowing Sam to squeeze out a glob of lube. He coated up his fingers and cautiously slid one inside Cas. 

Sam disappeared behind Dean, bending over and trailing kisses down his spine. Dean knew Sam was going to use more of the lube to prepare his own hole, body tingling with anticipation.

Sam worked him open, like he had so many times before, while Dean added another finger into Cas' ass, kissing his thighs. They continued like this until both Dean and Cas were stretched and ready.

"Please!" Cas said impatiently.

Dean was fully hard again, coating up his cock he placed the tip at Cas' entrance. Pushing in extremely slow, he stuffed himself into the overwhelming heat of Cas's body. Cas moaned like a fucking porn star, spreading his legs wider, inviting Dean in. Once he was fully sheathed he paused, giving the angel a moment to catch up.

"Cas? You good?" Dean asked, needing to hear Cas' validation before continuing.

"Dean, move!" He demanded, grabbing at Dean's ass, attempting bury his cock even deeper.

Dean couldn't deny him any longer, finally starting to thrust, he rocked evenly, pulling out a little further each time. Meanwhile, Sam teased him mercilessly, rubbing his slick cock all around his own entrance.

"Want me to fuck you now, Dean?"

"Sammy, c'mon," Dean pleaded.

Dean slowed his pace to a brief stop, allowing his brother to breach him, his hole willingly accepting Sam's familiar length. 

"Jesus fucking Christ! Sammy, fuck!" Dean moaned, as Sam filled him completely.

Dean's body was on overload, every single nerve on fire from the man behind him and beneath him. He'd never felt so full, surrounded by the two people he needed most, encompassed by their radiating love.

"Fuck him, Dean, give it to him hard," Sam encouraged him, draping his chest over dean's back, hugging him tightly.

Sam's right arm coiled around Dean's torso, while the other took hold of his chin, positioning it so he could kiss him. His brother's mouth was tender but his hips were relentless, fucking Dean roughly, creating a punishing pace. Dean let Sam take the lead, pounding into Cas, matching the tempo of his brother's thrusts.

Dean never had an orgasm threaten to creep up on him so rapidly, seconds away from reaching his peak, he secured Cas' cock in his calloused hand. The drag of Sam's dick was perfect, finally finding the exact angle that nailed his prostate every time. 

"Dean! Sam! Please, ohhhh more!" Cas begged. After that, he kept rambling in what must have been Enochian, voice getting louder and louder.

"You like this? My cock in your ass, while your angel begs for more?" Sam spoke into Dean's open mouth.

"Yeah, Sammy, love you, baby boy," Dean gasped.

The stimulation was too much, Dean came almost violently, emptying himself thoroughly. His cum pulsed strongly, making him see stars as he nearly passed out.

"Dean!" Cas screamed, ass clenching around Dean's sensitive cock, spilling all over the hunter's hand. 

Dean leaned down to kiss Cas through the end of his climax, treasuring the sounds coming from his swollen lips. 

"And I love you too, angel" Dean whispered, his heart bleeding with emotions he never allowed himself to feel. 

Sam hammered his hips a few final times, joining them as he achieved his pinnacle of pleasure. Dean wailed with satisfaction, as Sam's release nestled it's way inside him. The three of them were finally spent and exhausted.

Sam climbed off of Dean and laid down next to Cas on his right side. His kissed him once softly on the lips, then stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily. Dean heaved himself over to Cas' left side, cuddling him closely. 

"Angel's are forbidden from participating in acts such as these, unable to feel love in this way. Be that as it may, I love you both very much. You fulfill me in ways I've never known, thank you," Cas proclaimed.

"We love you too, Cas," Sam said, his voice slurred in his sex hazed coma.

Sam slid closer and swung his leg over Cas' body mirroring Dean, both boys clinging to their angel. Dean hoped this glowing feeling in his chest would never leave. Although he felt incredibly exposed, he knew he was safe. He would cherish the two beings beside him with everlasting devotion, silent tears forming in his eyes. He was overcome with joy, years of repression finally fading away. Cas kissed the top of his head, using angelic grace to calm and unburden his soul. Sam reached out and found Dean's hand, his own way of easing the pain. Both of them knew how to love and take care of Dean in their own way. He knew this pure kind of love was once in a lifetime, a rare gem among the stones, and Dean was grateful to have been lucky enough to experience it.


End file.
